


"Take a deep breath"

by Nad98



Series: Sanders Sides Drabbles [4]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders is a Good Brother, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Needs a Hug, Destruction, Drabble and a Half, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:27:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27382657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nad98/pseuds/Nad98
Summary: Remus is destroying the living room. Roman comes to stop him.Part of a little prompt challange I posted on my tumblrmimssides.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides Drabbles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1998844
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	"Take a deep breath"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [varthandi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/varthandi/gifts).



“What are we supposed to do?!”

That frantic voice was Patton’s.

“I don’t know!” – “He never behaved like this before.”

Virgil and Janus respectively.

Finally, Roman reached the others as they tried and failed to calm Remus down from his violent streak of destruction in the living room. The couch was upside down. Coffee table on the side. Pillows, knickknacks everywhere on the floor.

“Remus!”

Roman’s voice echoed through the room. His eyes glowing fiercely red. Remus came at him. Tired to throw him to the ground.

Roman just caught the impact and let Remus holler at him. Protest and scream. Waited. Waited the anger to subside a little and make space for the sadness underneath.

Tears sparkling in the corner of his eyes.

“Take a deep breath.”

Remus did and soon a sob emerged. Roman hugged him before he sunk them bout out into the privacy of the imagination.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> Thanks to my dearest Crow for the prompt and I hope you had fun with it!
> 
> I still have some prompts open so feel free to check the [list](https://mimssides.tumblr.com/post/633724895878119424/mimssides-i-wanna-do-some-prompts-for-drabbles) and request one I haven't done yet😊


End file.
